Its Not Over
by I-Has-Broken-Heart
Summary: Why does everything have to come to such a horrible end? Why did he have to die? Is it over? Is it really over? Death Fic Vincent x Reno. horrible at summaries, so sorry!


Author Notes: Hi guys, I first want to say thank you for viewing my story, I really hope you like it. This is a quick story I did while listening to the song "Its not Over" by SecondHand Serenade. Its an amazing song and instantly it inspired me to write. I have never been one to post my works, but my friend urged me to post.

I do not own the wonderful song or sexy characters….i wish I did X3

Oh! It is VinxReno death fic…type of thing.

Please review and let me know what I need to work on! Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"It's Not Over"

SecondHand Serenade

**My tears run down like razorblades**

**And no, I'm not the one to blame**

Vincent sat at the oak desk in the small office area in his apartment. He sat silent and in darkness; the only light source was that of the pale moon light shining in through the open window beside him. Tears glistened as they slid down his porcelain cheeks and fell onto the precious picture he had in front of him. Pain struck his heart as the truth of the situation set in.

**It's you ' or is it me?**

**And all the words we never say**

Tears continued to fall as he recalled the last words he spoke to the redhead. He recalled his harsh tone, and his angry lecture. He recalled the aquamarine eyes that looked up at him filled with sorrow and hurt. He recalled so much he regretted. Then he recalled the words he wished he had spoken. Those simple words always seemed to be left unsaid.

**Come out and now we're all ashamed**

**And there's no sense in playing games**

**When you've done all you can do**

His crimson eyes scanned the picture on the desk. It was of him and Reno. Reno had his arm around him, and his other hand was holding the camera. Vincent's expression was that of shock and discontent , but Reno was smirking. He recalled that day how happy Reno had been. It was when they first got together back in September; back when all seemed perfect and could last forever. But he hated how it ended. He hated how everything had come to this sudden, cruel end. Why did everyone he care for leave in such a regretful manner? He didn't even offer a proper farewell before the redhead left for his mission.

**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?**

**We had the chance to make it**

**Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over**

**I wish that I could take it back**

**But it's over**

Tears fell like rain from his crimson clouds. It was all over for Vincent. Not his life, but his love. Reno was gone. He was gone for good and never coming back. Vincent could have set things straight, made things right, but it was far too late. It was all over. The sun had set for good, and the eternal night had taken over. No star shown to lit the path. He was lost in darkness in a cold and cruel world.

**I lose myself in all these fights**

**I lose my sense of wrong and right**

**I cry, I cry**

"Please forgive me..." The raven haired man stated aloud , hoping his lover would have heard him, but he knew the words just fell to their death to the cold floor in the hollow room. Just before the redhead left for a mission, he had yelled at him for his drinking habits; how it was destroying their relationship. Reno told Vincent he didn't drink much; it was just to ease the pain of the day. There was nothing wrong with just one glass of alcohol. But Vincent didn't see the justification in the actions. He believed Reno didn't need the drinks.

**It's shaking from the pain that's in my head**

**I just wanna crawl into my bed**

**And throw away the life I led**

He got up,not wanting to see the picture anymore, and the chair slid back on wooden floors making a squeaking noise. He walked to his bedroom and fell onto his bed. It was now his bed because Reno was gone. There was no one to share it with. It felt so much larger and so much colder. He just wanted to die, but he knew he couldn't. He wished he could throw it all away, but what good would that do?

**But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die**

Reno would not want that. Vincent knew it as true as his tears were that Reno would want him to move on. Vincent knew he needed to find strength, but at the moment, he was quite broken.

**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?**

**We had the chance to make it**

**Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over**

**I wish that I could take it back**

He cried into the pillow. It was the first in a long while that he cried in an uncontrolled manner. He just couldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about the fights, the arguments, the cruel words exchanged. Why did such horrible images litter his broken mind? His broken heart...Why couldn't he recall all the fun times they had? The smiles and laughs. The hugs and kisses. The warm, tender moments that seemed to last forever, yet come to an end all too soon.

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart**

**Don't say this won't last forever**

With all the horrible memories returning to his mind, he felt even more so broken. He was falling apart and could not stop crying. He rolled over onto his back, and still tears slid down his pale cheeks. He remembered once he had told the redhead their love was forever. Reno had agreed. ...Why was forever so short lived?

**You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart**

**Don't tell me that we will never be together**

Reno was gone, and Vincent could never be with him again; this horrible truth he did not want to accept. He would never see the smile; he would never feel his embrace. He would never see the glow in his eyes or hear his gentle laugh. He would never again be able to snuggle with the slender man. Never again will he be able to fall asleep with him on their couch by the fire on a cold day. Never again will he hear the sweet 'I love yous' in that innocent voice he longed to hear just one more time.

**We could be, over and over**

**We could be, forever**

Vincent stared at the ceiling, his eyes stung from tears that still fell, but he didn't care. How foolish of him to be selfish. He blamed himself for what happened. He wanted to change Reno. He wanted to help him. That's why they argued so much.Though, he knew deep inside, he fell in love with the Reno he knew. It would not have been right to force Reno to change. But because he tried to do such things, their relationship grew weak. Had Vincent not caused the foolish arguments, their relationship could have been so much better. Had he not said what he did, Reno would not have gotten drunk the night before a mission, and perhaps would have survived.

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart**

**Don't say this won't last forever**

**You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart**

Then Vincent felt angry. It was Reno's fault he now had a broken heart. It was all Reno's fault. He cursed the redhead in his mind. He cursed Reno's kindness and patience. He cursed all Reno stood for."I hate you." he spoke coldly.

**Don't tell me that we will never be together**

**We could be, over and over**

**We could be, forever**

Then Vincent cried harder, tears streaming once more down his cheeks. He quickly pleaded for forgiveness in his mind. He took back the words he said, murmmering "Im so sorry" over and over. He took everything back. He wanted to go back and change himself and change how he treated Reno. He took him for granted the entire time. And now he was gone…

**It's not over, it's not over, and it's never over**

**Unless you let it take you**

**It's not over, it's not over, and it's not over**

**Unless you let it break you**

**It's not over**

The tears stopped hours later. Vincent came to realize it wasn't fully over. He had his memories, something that was forever. He could always see Reno's smile and hear his voice. He knew Reno would forever remain in his memories, in his heart, in his soul. But even with this reminder, it did nothing to assuage his broken state. He could do nothing but wait for the pain to fade, but he knew it would take an eternity.


End file.
